


Greatness is in the Eye of the Beholder

by DoctorStretch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, mercymakerweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorStretch/pseuds/DoctorStretch
Summary: Angela embarks onto a new chapter in her life - she got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts!
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Greatness is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This was (originally) written for the Mercymaker Week 2020 day 4 - Hogwarts. But I only started writing it this week and it took way longer than I expected.... so have it for the free choice day instead :D Check out the mercymakerweek hashtag on twitter, it's hosted by AcousticMalta

The sun was gleaming onto their faces, when the Ziegler family exited the portal to platform 9 ¾. They didn’t know what exactly would await them, but it definitely trumped all of their expectations. Coming from the rather quiet and uneventful King’s Cross main avenue felt indeed like transitioning to a completely different world.

There was cheerful chitchat everywhere, people running around with excitement, showing off the flamboyant colours of their cloaks. Everyone was either packed with luggage or they had cages with different pets with them. Angela could spot a few owls, mainly great horned owls and barn owls, but she was sure there had been a glimpse of a snowy owl too.

FZSHHH

The noisy whistling of steam, suddenly garnered the attention to something that had been well hidden behind the masses of people – a scarlet steam engine train, marvellously waiting for departure.

“Mum, dad, that’s the Hogwarts Express!”, Angela started. “See? Isn’t it like I told you?”

She grinned from ear to ear.

“Yes, darling, it sure is”, her mum responded. Both of her parents had the same expression that Angela was flaunting. It was a mix of amazement, bewilderment and the joy of a child right before Christmas eve.

None of them could believe it, when Angela got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts – magic actually existing? But after the first shock had settled they decided on supporting their daughter as best as they could.

Her dad placed his hands firmly on her shoulder.

“Are you ready for your adventure?”, he asked her with the usual warmth in his voice. “Even if we are sad to let you go, your mum and me are equally exited as you are! Man I wish I could tell my colleagues about my talented little witch.”

Angela’s face reddened and she tried to break a bit more loose from the grip of her father.

“Daaaad, you don’t even know if I’m talented at all! And remember they told us not to tell anyone about this. You promised!”

“I know dear, I just wanted you to know that we believe in you”, he smiled.

“And don’t forget to write us asap, once you arrived at Hogwarts!”, her mum added on.

Most people around them had already brought the luggage onto the train. The departure would be in around 10 minutes, so there wasn’t much time left until they had to say goodbye.

“I will”, Angela said. “Dad could you help me take the luggage onto the train please?”

“Of course. I’ll take it to that last waggon there, alright?”, he said and picked up her luggage.

“Angela come here a bit please”, her mother asked of her.

She embraced Angela in a warm hug. Just the mere thought of leaving her parents, made the insecurities slowly grow inside.

“Let me tell you a secret, your father is probably even more sad than both of us combined! But he doesn’t wanna show it. So we’ll be strong for him too, okay?”, she whispered, while hugging her even tighter.

Angela gulped the sorrow away and tried to focus on the road ahead of her.

“Yes, mum, we’ll do that”, she smiled and hugged her back. “And I’ll make sure to write you at LEAST every week! You’ll see how much stuff I’ll learn.”

“Alright, your luggage is in the back of the waggon”, her father said from behind them.

He raised an eyebrow. “So this is goodbye then, huh? Do I get a last hug too?”

Angela laughed and jumped into his arms. “Thanks, dad.”

After that Angela got onto the last waggon and waved her parents a last time, before they made their way back to the normal King’s Cross station.

“Do you think she’ll be alright?”, Angela’s father asked.

His wife took his hand and pressed it encouraging.

“Remember how you were, when you were in her age? Once she gets over her bit of shyness, she’ll be fine for sure. And this will only help her grow.”

“You are right, dear. And after all we both know how smart she is.”

* * *

Angela grabbed her luggage and shoved it next to the last cabinet, which still appeared empty. There were six seats each with luxurious cushions and Angela could’ve sworn the cabin was way bigger than it appeared from the outside.

‘Guess this is something I have to get used to’, she thought and couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her lips. She was just too excited to learn more about this whole world she was about to be a part of.

She put her luggage above her and took a seat next to the partially tilted window, carefully sitting down in order to not cause any wrinkles in her new cloak.

Angela sighed.

‘I wonder how long the ride will be?’, she asked herself.

Her eyes wandered around the platform where she spotted a small group of kids that should be roughly in her age, nearing her window. Among them was a tall girl with blue hair which piqued Angela’s interest.

They were coming towards the last platform til they they were within hearing range.

“I heard you are a Lacroix is that right?”, one of the kids asked the tall girl.

“Yeah, I am”, she answered gracefully. Angela had the feeling the girl was slightly bugged by so many people being around her.

“That’s awesome! Guess we’ll see each other around in Slytherin then? My name’s Olivia by the way!”, said the girl next to her. “These are Akande, Moira and Gabe.”

She pointed at the other people of her group.

“I’m Amélie”, the girl said. “And yeah my family has always been a Slytherin. So I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

They passed right next to Angela’s window and she hid herself a bit behind the curtain, as she felt it was kinda rude and embarrassing to get caught eavesdropping. But nevertheless it was interesting to learn that apparently families are used to be put into the same houses.

Angela had restrained herself from reading too much about Hogwarts and what would be awaiting her. Her grandpa had always  told her that it is equally important to experience something new with a fresh state of mind, without having it clouded by various amounts of knowledge. And that’s what she tried to do.

Of course she had read about some of the basic stuff, that Hogwarts consists of four houses, their founders and what subjects she would learn about at school. Beside that she also read the whole chapter about the current headmaster Albus Dumbledore in one of their school books called – A History of Magic. But to put it quite frankly, there was so much information in there that it was hard to grasp, so she took it as a reminder to learn the contexts once she was well established at Hogwarts.

With a small clacking the cabin door opened and a girl peeked inside.

“Excuse me, is there still room here?”, she asked politely.

Angela’s heart jumped a little bit as she had been a little bit distracted and thought it was one of the group who had been outside her window.

She steadied herself and smiled towards the girl. “Hello, sure there’s plenty of room here, come on in!”

The other girl looked slightly relieved and turned around to grab her trunk, when Angela heard a voice.

“Mary? I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Come here, I saved us some seats a bit further in the front!”

The girl in the cabin door turned around.

“There you were! I didn’t find you, I’m coming!”, she turned around to Angela and looked a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, my friend is waiting for me. You are a first year right? Enjoy your very first travel with the Hogwarts Express!”

And with that she vanished.

“Bye...”, Angela said more to herself, as the girl had been gone so quickly. Her heart sank a bit as it would have been fun to have someone to talk to.

She looked outside at the clock and saw that there was only one minute left till the train would depart from the station.

Then the loud steam exhaust could be heard again and the Hogwarts Express slowly started rolling forward with a noisy metallic shriek.

“Alright, here we go!”, she smiled.

Since she assumed there was quite some time left until they reached their destination, she searched through her luggage to grab a few of the books they had to buy for first years.

After a while Angela took a small break and enjoyed the breathtaking view outside her window. The wind breezed through mountain valleys and the train passed by some of the most beautiful sceneries she had ever experienced herself so far.

She wasn’t sure where exactly Hogwarts was located, but they travelled across several bridges, valleys and even alongside some vast rivers and lakes. Most of it was untouched and wild nature.

But suddenly, there was some commotion outside on the corridor and Angela could hear a clattering coming ever so closer until a small woman with a cart opened the door to her cabin.

“Anything of the cart, dear?”, she asked with a big smile.

Angela stared with wide eyes when she saw the amount of colourful delicacy on the cart, stuff she had never seen before in her life. She wasn’t really hungry, not with her stomach feeling like the biggest fluttering bird due to her excitement of what was to come, but she wanted to at least try SOME of the sweets.

“Excuse me, madame, this is my first time and I’m not from… you know? What are these?”, Angela pointed at a few of the delicacy.

“Oh no worries, my dear. You’ll pick up on everything rather quick, I would presume. Now...”, she pointed at some of the biscuits “… these are Cauldron Cakes. Quite lovely, if you ask me”, she chuckled. “These are Pumpkin Pasties and the stuff over there are Licorice Wands.”

‘Eww, I hate licorice’, Angela thought.

She debated a bit and then settled for one of the cakes and pasties each.

“Thank you, that would be all”, she said. “How much?”

“One Sickle and 14 Knuts”, the lady answered.

Angela trawled through her purse fishing for the required coins. She was quite proud of herself having memorized what each coin was. The lady accepted the payment and reached for a small package.

“These are on me, since it’s your first time”, she winked and handed her the package. “Enjoy the rest of the ride, it’s not that far any more!”

“T-thank you!”, Angela stuttered. The open-heartedness of the lady had taken her by surprise.

Eventually Angela grabbed the package and unwrapped a bag of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. She was obviously curious if they would make true of their name, so a small test ensued.

Faint yellow, blue and slightly green were the ones she picked out. Just in case one of these (or all of them) turned out badly she still had her other normal sweets as backup.

‘Let’s start with the blue one.’

Once it was in her mouth there was no going back and Angela started to chew on it. An explosion of flavour followed immediately and her palate was enriched by the vast flavour of blueberries. It was still a sweet, but the ones Angela was used to were still always with partly artificial taste. But this one tasted just like the very essence of a real blueberry.

Starting with the next one she decided on the slightly green one. ‘Here it goes.’

She threw it in her mouth and bit slowly on it, regretting it instantly. What had been a pleasant surprise before was now more something like a disgusting attack on her tongue. 

“Eww”, she spit out.

If she had to describe it, it would be close to something like a slimy algae. But Angela endured it and gulped the whole bean down. Now the only question that remained was if she should take the chance on the last one?

She did.

Scarred by the prior try she expected the worst, thinking of every bad imaginable thing associated to a faint yellow colour. Just to be safe she only took a small bite of the bean.

“Mhm...”, she tried it. “...mhm… cheesecake!”

After that experiment she ate the other sweets that she got. Feeling a lot calmer by now she caught a glimpse in the corner of her eyes. Angela looked outside the window and sat there in awe. Around the next hill she could see the tip of tall towers which she assumed belonged to Hogwarts. In the meantime the Hogwarts Express was also starting to slow down which gave Angela the signal to change into the last bits of her school uniform.

“We will be reaching Hogwarts any minute, please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken care of”, a voice boomed through the train.

Angela was euphoric. They had finally arrived to the school grounds and the place where everything was about to change for her – Hogwarts.

* * *

The train opened its doors and a flood of robed students stormed outside onto the dark platform. It was evening time already and the sun was nearly gone completely. Those that were in the higher years already knew where to go and quickly made their usual way towards the school. A huge shadow with a lantern in one of its hands approached the flock of students.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years to me!”, the figure called out.

Angela left the train rather late and saw that there were already a few students near the figure.

“Any more firs’ years?! Follow me!”

Angela hurried up and was the last to join up with the group. As she was coming nearer she saw that the figure was a huge towering man with a big beard, but nonetheless he looked very friendly once you could see his face. In the group of first years that gathered around the man Angela also spotted the group of kids that had passed by her window in the station. One of the  b oys tried to imitate the big man, to the laughter of the others.

Angela bit on her lips, she had always condemned behaviour like that. But when she took a closer look she also saw that the tall girl, Amélie, wasn’t participating. She stood among them, but she looked rather silent and absent.

“Alright kids. Rubeus Hagrid ‘s my name. Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Now mind ‘yer steps and follow me, I’ll bring yeh to the school.”

He turned around and led them down a narrow stairway. The air was chilly by now and Angela rubbed her arms to warm herself a bit, while simultaneously watching every step on their way down to not trip.

“Right around this corner yeh’ll see yer firs’ sight of Hogwarts!”, Hagrid beamed. You could tell that this was his favourite moment of the tour and rightfully so.

The path broadened up and they came onto the edge of a black lake, right behind was probably the most majestic sight everyone of them had seen so far. Tall towers and huge buildings watching over the reflections of the stars that the lake mirrored into the sky.

“No more’n four to a boat!”, Hagrid called and pointed towards a small fleet of boats that were docked in the shallow water of the lake’s shore.

The first kids started to get into the boats and suddenly Angela had a slight panic. What if she also had to go into a boat alone after the whole train ride? She quickly started to headcount everyone… six… fifteen...twenty-eight...thirty-seven.

‘Oh no, there’s exactly one person left over’, she thought bitterly. The weird feeling in her stomach returned and Angela walked slowly right after the person in front of her, too distracted to notice her surroundings. By the time the person in front of her took the last seat in the boat, she settled herself alone in the last boat.

What Angela hadn’t realized at that point was, that there was another boat which hadn’t started yet.

“Well… this is awkward, we are five, but there’s only room for four”, Olivia said.

“I propose Gabe just takes another one”, Moira suggested drily.

“What?!”, he answered. “Why me and not Akande?”

It was about to turn into a small squabble until a voice spoke up.

“It’s fine. Just take the boat, I’ll take another one”, Amélie said.

Everyone looked at her. “Really? That’s alright with you?”, Olivia asked her.

“Be my guest”, Moira said and jumped into the boat.

“Yeah it’s fine, I’ll see you there anyway”, Amélie added and turned their back to them to look for another boat.

Angela sighed. ‘I didn’t expect that the beginning here would be so hard.’

“Excuse me, is there still room in your boat?”, a voice called behind her.

Angela’s heart took a leap and she nearly threw herself over when she turned hastily around. The tall girl from the train platform was standing in front of her.

“Y-yeah...”, she answered sheepishly. The girl took a seat on the opposite of Angela and it was the first time that she had the chance to get a good look at her.

‘Wow, she’s beautiful… but how come that she was left over?’

From the shore Hagrid interrupted her thoughts.

“Everyone’s in, the boats will take yer to school via magic! ‘ll be in the last one behind yeh’ll, so no worries.”

And on his command the boats started to drift slowly across the lake.

“Gosh, I’m so dumb”, Angela spurted out suddenly and facepalmed.

“Excuse me?”, the girl asked and looked directly at her.

Angela turned as red as a tomato and looked bashfully at the bottom of the boat.

“S-sorry, it’s just that I was afraid I had to take this boat all by myself, since I counted everyone… but I forgot to count myself as well!”, Angela muttered silently.

And during the faint sounds of the waves clashing against their boat and the small breezes that were rummaging across the lake, Angela heard a sound that cut right through everything and took her by complete surprise – Amélie’s laughter.

It was so genuine and unexpected, Angela couldn’t stop herself from staring until it she had to start laughing too. The whole situation was just too ridiculous and Amélie’s laughter was kind of contagious.

“Excusez-moi, I didn’t mean to laugh”, Amélie said.

“Haha it’s alright, I was kinda ridiculous...”, she admitted. “You are French?”

“Oui! Well, I’m half-half. My mother is French and my father is English. She went to Beauxbatons if you heard about it. But since my family lives in England I’m going to Hogwarts like my father did”, Amélie told her quite openly.

“Oh sorry… I haven’t heard about Beauxbatons yet. Right! I’m Angela Ziegler, it’s nice to meet you! My parents are what you would call muggle, so most of the stuff is still completely knew to me!”, Angela babbled out. It felt so good to finally talk to someone of her own age who was part of this world.

The girl held her hand out. “I’m Amélie, Amélie Lacroix.” Angela knew that already, but she didn’t wanna let on on that as well.

After they shook hands, Amélie gave her a discerning look.

“Just as a fair warning, there are quite a few wizards and witches who aren’t that welcoming to people of your heritage, so don’t be too trusting.”

Angela gulped. “Oh, okay… thanks for the heads up!”

What followed was a bit of an awkward silence, where you could only hear the water around them. Angela fiddled around with her hands, until she mustered up the courage for a question.

“Which house do you think you are going to end up in?”, she asked Amélie, who stiffened up as she heard the question.

“Well, everyone from my fathers side of the family was sorted to Slytherin and I guess that’s where I’ll end up going too”, she sighed. “I’m not sure there’ll be much of a choice left for who I am.”

‘Shit, seems like this was the wrong kind of question...’, Angela thought.

“I-I’m kinda indifferent to what house I wanna belong. When I read up on the houses I mostly searched for the characteristics, but I guess I’m the least likely to end up in Slytherin… N-not that that would be something bad!”, she quickly added.

“H-how about subjects, do you have something to look forward too?”, Angela asked. “My parents are doctors and I’m the most excited about potions and transfiguration, since I feel like that would be very interesting! Like I could learn so much that might even help my parents in their works! I always wanted to become a doctor in my world, until the letter arrived.”

Amélie observed her, while she was happily babbling about what useful things she could might explore and the expression of the tall girl slowly brightened up again until Angela could see a tiny smile beginning to form.

“That sounds wonderful, Angela. I’m actually interested in he---”, she said, but the last words were spoken so softly, Angela didn’t get them.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get the last part. Which subject are you most interested in?”, she smiled towards Amélie to show her that she cares.

Even though it was dark it seemed like Amélie was actually quite a bit embarrassed about it.

“Herbology”, she said. “It’s one of the few things I had been allowed to take care of by myself, since I was mostly alone anyway. And I grew very fond of the small flower patch that I worked with.”

Angela didn’t want to nudge her too hard, but it seemed that Amélie’s upbringing wasn’t as happy as her own.

“Flowers and a garden? I don’t know you yet, but it seems very fitting for me, Amélie. I can just picture you among all the beautiful flowers.”

Amélie nodded thankful. “Thank you, it was one of the few things I enjoyed. You know I’m not living with my parents, but at some of my fathers relatives, since they are travelling constantly around the world for the Ministry of Magic. So I’m quite used to being alone in a not so pleasant environment… half of the family is completely Slytherin. My cousin is in the third year here at Hogwarts too.”

It was hard not to feel sympathy  for the girl, after the things Amélie had told her. If she could, she would have given her a hug.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to press you into telling me something like this”, Angela apologized profoundly.

“No!”, Amélie quickly added. “No. It’s the first time I could talk to someone about myself who actually seemed interested. You seem like a nice person, Angela, thank you for that.”

And now Amélie offered her a real genuine smile, which led Angela to redden quite a bit.

“It’s very nice talking to you too”, she said shyly.

They talked some more about rather mundane things, but Angela felt like the two of them had hit a stride.

Angela just finished a story about the fundamental functions of a so called dishwasher, which oddly fascinated Amélie. Since she grew up among wizards she new even less about Angela’s world than the other way around, which bode to be quite the entertainment.

“There’s the shore! Yeh’ll get out of the boats and meet up at the staircase. Professor McGonnagall will welcome you there!”, Hagrid bellowed behind them that even the boats in the front could hear him.

‘We are nearly there’, Angela realized giddily.

On one hand the boat ride took an eternity, but on the other hand she realized she was sad, that it was over so quickly.

The boats slowly docked on one after another and every student started to gather near the stairway where an older witch waited for them, fully glimmering in an emerald green robe.

Angela and Amélie’s boat was the last one and when they arrived the group that had been with Amélie before was waiting for them.

“There you are, let’s go”, Olivia said and gestured to Amélie to come after them.

Angela looked hopefully to Amélie, but she formed a small ‘sorry’ with her mouth and went with them, which left Angela alone – again.

She actually thought it would have been different, since it had always been difficult for her to open up quickly and to find friends. That's why this departure probably left a painful sting in her heart. And despite her shyness, Angela tried everything to be interesting enough during her conversation with Amélie.

With a sunken head she followed the rest of the group till they were gathered down the staircase.

“That are all, Professor McGonnagall”, Hagrid smiled. “I’ll meet yeh’ll at the sorting ceremony”

“Thank you, Hagrid”, Professor McGonnagall said and Hagrid went up the staircase behind them.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonnagall and I’ll take you to the sorting ceremony. If you would all be so kind to follow me”, she said very sharply.

The witch had such an imposing aura, that no one dared to say a word and everyone followed her in quick steps. After climbing several stairways and going through quite a few doors they arrived near a huge double-door.

“We are a bit on a tighter schedule this year around, so I’ll make it quick. If you have any further questions afterwards ask one of the prefects”, she started. “Behind these doors is the Great Hall, where the Sorting ceremony will take place and everyone is already awaiting us. As most of you know there are four Houses in Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each of the houses has its own history, merits and most of all characteristics, which they proudly present. While you are attending Hogwarts your house will be like a family for you. You can also earn and loose House points during classes and activities, which will bring your house honour or shame, if you dare to break our rules. I hope each of you will end up being a triumph for their respective house. Now form a line and follow me.”

Angela’s mind rushed quickly over all the information she just got. She knew about the houses, but she wasn’t sure how the Sorting ceremony would take place.

Professor McGonnagall opened the double doors and entered into the Great Hall, while the line of first year students followed her with Angela at the end. As she was walking towards the doors she was sure she had seen a ghostly figure peeking out of the wall towards them, but she was too nervous to question it at all.

The kids entered the Great Hall and were welcomed by a majestic view. Four long rows of tables and seats, each decorated and representing the different houses and at the front a huge emporium with a few seats as well.

Angela looked up and couldn’t believe her eyes, when a starry sky was hanging above them, illuminated underneath with floating candles.

‘Wow’, she just thought.

The line went up till the front where a small chair was placed in front of the emporium, where Angela could make out several adults, who she presumed were teachers and professors as well.

On top of the sole chair was lying a hat.

After everyone reached the emporium the hat suddenly began to move and started singing a song.

[...]

* * *

All of the Great Hall erupted in applause as the hat finished its song. Like a true performer it bowed to each of the four tables and grew still again.

‘And here I was afraid of something much worse! We only have to try the hat on!’, Angela thought.

Professor McGonnagall cleared her throat and pulled out a huge scroll of parchment.

“I’m going to read your names and if I call you, you will put on the hat and it will sort you to a house. Now then...”

She wanted to continue but the man who was sitting at the top of the emporium held up a hand. He was a very old looking man with a white beard which must have reached down till the ground for all Angela could see.

“Professor McGonnagall, maybe we can spice things up a bit this year and start from the end?”, he smirked.

Professor McGonnagall nodded. “As you wish, headmaster.”

She tipped the parchment with the end of her wand and started again.

“Zorcis, Adam!”

A black haired boy got into the front and put the hat on, which was so big it even covered his eyes. After a little bit of waiting -

“GRYFFINDOR!”, the hat shouted and the table most to the left erupted in applause.

The boy sat the hat down again and quickly went to the Gryffindor table.

“Ziegler, Angela!”

Angela stepped forward and sat down, the hat in her handy. Before it covered her eyes she realized just how many people were sitting their and observing the ceremony.

In the next moment she only saw black. And waited. And waited.

“Well, this seems rather easy to me. A great mind and definitely talent, but lacking some courage eh? Surely that will come when the time is right…”

Angela halted her breath, she couldn’t wait to hear the judgement of the hat.

“Yes, I guess that could only mean one thing”, the hat whispered.

“RAVENCLAW!”

Now it was the table second to the left that boomed with applause and Angela brimming of happiness quickly made her way to the table, earning several pats on her back from other students of the house.

Next in line were several other kids, who got sorted to the four houses, among them some of the group Amélie was with. It wasn’t really surprising for Angela after listening to their earlier talk, but they all got sorted to Slytherin.

“Lacroix, Amélie!”

Angela gulped. Her eyes followed every movement of Amélie till she sat the hat on her head. And then nothing kinda happened.

“Does the hat always take so long? Or does it just look like it?”, she asked one of her neighbours.

“It’s quite unusual, but it happens yeah. This is definitely the longest time I’ve seen myself yet!”, the girl answered.

‘I wonder what’s taking her so long...’, Angela thought.

* * *

“ _Oh I see how it is, I had several of your kinds here already. Very sharp and eager to prove yourself, huh?_ ”, the hat whispered.

“I’m not like that”, she spoke to the hat. “Not truly. What is the point of ambition if it leaves you back alone?”

“ _Greatness is in the eye of the beholder and you would fare very well in Slytherin_ ”, he continued to whisper in her ears.

Amélie shook her head. “Am I not allowed to make a single decision for myself?”

Her mind rushed back to the boat trip she had shared earlier today with Angela.

Amélie’s lip quivered. “Am I not allowed to be happy? I’m so sick of all of this.”

“ _Well, if THAT’S how it is. Then who am I to judge? You’ve got it perfectly in you indeed and I’ve got no obligations but to put you into..._ ”

* * *

“RAVENCLAW!”, the hat proclaimed.

Angela couldn’t believe what she just had heard. Her table erupted into applause once again and after initial hesitation due to the surprise of it, she joined in the loudest.

Amélie herself looked as white as a ghost. She was so perplexed, she stumbled slowly towards the Ravenclaw table, thinking carefully about what had just transpired and what consequences she would face.

Her mind was clogged with different scenarios, when she heard a voice coming through all the noise.

“Ame!! Here!”

She looked up and saw Angela vehemently waving towards her and pointing at the seat next to her. A fuzzy feeling suddenly started to fill her and she quickly made her way to the spot.

“Amélie! I’m so surprised! What happened!?”, Angela asked short of breath.

Amélie turned to her and smiled. “I made my decision.”

Angela didn’t know yet what she meant exactly, but she was overcome with happiness. She grabbed Amélie’s hands and pressed them hard.

“ _None of us will be alone any more!”_

**~fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully you had fun :)


End file.
